Ein neuer Partner
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Hannibal und Kid planen zur gleichen Zeit einen Bankraub und kommen sich in die Quere. Der Beginn einer Freundschaft?


**_Alias Smith and Jones_**

**Ein neuer Partner **

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehören ABC, Glen A. Larson und anderen._

_Zusammenfassung: Hannibal und Kid planen zur gleichen Zeit einen Bankraub und kommen sich in die Quere. Der Beginn einer Freundschaft?_

_Anmerkung des Autors: Bitte verzeiht mir. Ist meine erste Story in diesem Genre und da die Serie lange nicht im Fernsehen lief, kann ich mich kaum noch an Details erinnern._

Hannibal Heyes wartete schon seit Tagen auf eine günstige Gelegenheit um die Bank der kleinen, recht unscheinbaren Stadt auszurauben. Aus diesem Grund lungerte er nun schon seit einer Woche hier herum.  
Es war im letzten Monat gewesen, als er sich von seinen beiden anderen Partnern trennte. Die beiden ehemaligen Freunde wurden zu gierig und bei ihrem letzten Überfall kamen ihnen ein paar Marshals dazwischen. Nun war Hannibal froh über das Zerwürfnis das sie trennte. Er hatte sich an diesem Überfall nicht beteiligt und nur deshalb war der junge Mann noch am Leben. Allerdings ging sein Geld langsam zur Neige und er brauchte Nachschub. Als er dann hierher nach Blue Rock kam, lud die Bank gerade zu einem Überfall ein. Die Bedingungen waren geradezu ideal.  
Die Stadt selbst hatte nur etwa fünfzig Einwohner und einen Sheriff. Am Anfang betrachtete man Hannibal noch neugierig und mit wachsamen Augen. Inzwischen gehörte der junge Mann schon zum Alltag der Leute.  
Von Montags bis Freitags herrschte große Ruhe, erst am Sonnabend füllte sich der einzige Saloon der Stadt und somit die Kassen. Da kamen die Rancher, Cowboy's und Goldschürfer aus der näheren Umgebung um Einkäufe zutätigen und ihr Geld für billigen Whiskey auszugeben.  
Am Montag deponierte man das Geld dann auf der Bank. Einmal im Monat kam mit der Postkutsche eine größere Summe Geldes. Es handelte sich dabei um die Lohngelder für das Holzarbeiterlager am nahegelegenen Fluss.  
Zu Beginn der zweiten Woche von Heyes Aufenthalt hier, wurde das Geld gebracht. Nun musste der Bankräuber schnell handeln, den schon am nächsten Tag sollte eine bewaffnete Eskorte die Gelder abholen. Zu Hannibals Glück ritt am Dienstag der Sheriff nach ausserhalb. Einige Viehdiebe trieben ihr Unwesen und der Gesetzeshüter wollte dem ein Ende bereiten.

An diesem Morgen verliess Heyes schon beizeiten das Hotel. Er verpackte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten in die Taschen und ging zum Mietstall um sein Pferd zu satteln. Später brachte er das Pferd in die Nähe der Bank. Nur wenig später öffnete die Bank und Hannibal ging ohne Eile in das Innere. Da bereits eine junge Frau im Gebäude war, wartete Hannibal bis der Bankmanager die Kundin bedient hatte und nutzte die Gelegenheit sich ein wenig umzuschauen. Der Schalterraum war sehr klein, mit zehn großen Schritten konnte man den gesamten Raum leicht durchschreiten. Circa in der Mitte wurde der Raum durch einen Tresen geteilt dessen obere Hälfte vergittert war. Nur ein kleines Viereck, gerade groß genug um die Leute zu bedienen hatte man gelassen. Allerdings gab es an der rechten Seite eine art Durchgangstür die zur Zeit nicht verschlossen war, wie Hannibal feststellte. Im Arbeitsbereich des Bankangestellten befand sich dann auch eine weitere Tür. Diese führte zum Büro, wo der große Safe mit dem Lohngeldern stand.  
Da verabschiedete sich die junge Frau und verliess die Bank. Hannibal Heyes sah seine Gelegenheit für gekommen und zog seine Waffe. Im selben Monet als die junge schwarzhaarige Frau zur Tür hinaus gehen wollte, kam ein anderer Mann herein. Er liess die Frau erst vorbei und betrat dann den Schalterraum. Noch halb in der Tür zog er schon seinen Revolver. So kam es das fast gleichzeitig beide Männer befahlen:" Hände hoch, das ist ein Überfall."   
Hannibal Heyes starrte den Fremden überrascht an.  
Ein jung Kerl, etwa sein eigenes Alter, mit lockigen leicht braunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Der Neuankömmling trug einen Schafleder Mantel um die Kälte abzuwehren, da die Tage schon zu nehmend kälter wurden. Der junge Mann hatte ein freundliches Gesicht. Er schaute viel mehr wie ein Rancher oder Cowboy der gerade ein großes Geschäft abgeschlossen hatte und sich deswegen freute. Niemanden vermutete in ihm einen Banditen. Heyes konnte es selbst nicht ganz glauben das der junge Mann gerade die gleiche Bank berauben wollte. Dann blickte er auf das Pistolenhalfter was dieser trug. Es war verblaßt und abgestoßen, offensichtlich oft in Gebrauch. Ein Lederriemen war um den Schenkel gebunden, damit man schneller und besser die Waffe ziehen konnte.  
Jetzt standen sich die beiden Männer gegenüber und zwischen ihnen der Bankmanager mit erhobenen Händen.  
" Scheiße.", sagte der zuletzt Gekommene. Dann fing er an zu lachen, es klang sehr sarkastisch. Sofort stimmte Hannibal ein.  
Kid Curry dachte das es ein günstiger Moment für einen Überfall war. Mit dem Sheriff auswärts und einem prall gefüllten Safe war sein Glück perfekt. Doch das noch jemand die gleiche Idee haben konnte damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Der junge Mann kam gestern Abend in die Stadt und hatte die Saloongirls ein wenig ausgehorcht. Mit gezielten Fragen jedoch das niemand verdacht schöpfte, hatte Kid von der goldigen Gelegenheit erfahren. Damit ihm der Sheriff nicht dazwischen kam, hatte Kid noch in der Nacht ein paar Rinder von einer nahe gelegenen Farm verschwinden lassen. Es dürfte dem Sheriff nicht viel Mühe kosten die Spur zu verfolgen und das Vieh in einem Seitental zu finden. So wird der Rancher keinen Schaden nehmen, da er spätestens am Abend seine Rinder wieder auf der Weide hat.  
Der Bankier, ein älterer schon fast ergrauter Mann mit Nickelbrille sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Scheinbar kannten sich die Bankräuber nicht und da sie mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren, bewegte sich Carl Billing langsam zur Seite. Er hatte dort eine Schrotflinte stehen. Diese wollte er erreichen.  
Hannibal Heyes fing sich als erster wieder. Ihm entging die Bewegung des Bankiers nicht. Im nächsten Moment, Billings fehlten nur noch zwei Schritte bis zu der Waffe, hatte Hannibal den unverschlossenen Durchgang geöffnet und nahm das Gewehr. Dann wandte er sich wieder an den anderen Mann. Sie beide müssten doch eine gemeinsame Lösung finden. Vorsichtig fragte er deshalb:" Wir könnten uns zusammentun. Es müßte genug für beide im Safe sein."  
Kid bedachte sorgfältig seine Optionen. Der Sheriff war sicher nicht den ganzen Tag auswärts. Der dunkelhaarige, braunäugige Mann ihm gegenüber konnte bestimmt mit seinem Revolver umgehen. Das letzte was der junge Mann wollte war eine Schiesserei hier in der Bank. Erstens würden die Schüsse nur Leute anlocken und außerdem war da noch der Manager. Kid fand den anderen Mann interessant und sympathisch. Deshalb nickte er und stimmte dem Vorschlag zu:" Warum nicht."  
Er wandte sich darauf an den Bankier und fuhr fort:" Öffnen sie den Safe, Mister."  
Die heimlichen Hoffnungen des Managers, dass sich die zwei Männer hier in der Bank gegenseitig töteten, erfüllten sich nicht. Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich dem hinteren Raum zu und folgte dem Befehl, da er gegen zwei Revolver nichts ausrichten konnte.  
Die beiden Männer füllten ihre Satteltaschen und danach fesselte Heyes den Bankier. Gemeinsam verliessen die beiden Männer die Bank. Sie schwangen sich auf ihre Pferde. Nach einem gegenseitigen Grüßen ritten sie, jeder in eine andere Richtung aus der Stadt. Sie waren noch keine drei Schritte gekommen als der Bankier brüllte:  
" Banküberfall." , denn dieser hatte trotz seinen schmächtigen Körpers eine starke und laute Stimme.  
_' Verdammt ich hätte ihn Knebeln sollen._', fluchte Kid. Im selben Moment tauchte vor ihm der Sheriff auf. Kurz entschlossen riss Kid Curry sein Pferd herum und setzte sich auf Hannibals Fährte. Einige Schüsse die man den Fliehenden hinter her schickte rissen nur harmlose Löcher in die Luft.  
Der Sheriff nahm zwar die Verfolgung auf, konnte aber die beiden Bankräuber nicht einholen, da sein Pferd bereits ermüdet war. Nach mehreren Meilen hielt Sheriff Walters sein Pferd an, hob das Gewehr und feuerte bevor die beiden Reiter aus dem Schussfeld verschwunden waren. Einer seiner Schüsse traf sein Ziel.  
Kid hatte Hannibal Heyes schon fast ein geholt als der Sheriff plötzlich feuerte. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz in seinem linken Arm liess den Bankräuber zucken. Es war der Moment als sich Hannibal nach dem Sheriff umdrehte. Er sah wie der Gesetzeshüter sein Pferd wendete und den Weg zurück ritt. Deshalb verlangsamte er den Schritt seines Pferdes und kam auf gleicher Höhe mit Kid. Besorgt fragte er:" Bist du verletzt?"  
" Ist nur ein Kratzer.", wehrte Kid ab.  
Hannibal holte aus seiner Satteltasche ein Fernglas und beobachtete die Strasse. Offenbar war der Sheriff ihr einziger Verfolger gewesen. Deshalb hielt Heyes seinen Gaul an und sprang ab, während er zu Kid sagte:" Sieht aus als hätte der Sheriff aufgegeben. Wir haben ein paar Minuten, wenigstens um die Wunde zu verbinden."  
Nach dem Hannibal fertig war bedankte sich der andere. Er stellte sich als:" Kid Curry.", vor.  
" Hannibal Heyes.", erwiderte dunkelhaarige Mann." Wie lange bist du schon im Geschäft?", fragte Heyes dann noch neugierig.  
Kid betrachtete seinen Partner und antwortete dann:" Nicht lange und du?"  
" Seit einem Jahr. Hatte bis letzten Monat zwei Partner, wurden jedoch von ein paar Marshals auf gemischt. Etwas bei ihrem letzten Überfall ging schief und jemand wurde getötet. Es dauerte nicht mal eine Stunde bis das Aufgebot die Bankräuber hatte."  
Mit einem lächeln, wobei seine Augen funkelten meinte Kid darauf:" Pech für sie. Bei meinen Überfällen habe ich nie unschuldige Personen mit hineingezogen. Ich mag es nicht wenn jemand zuschaden kommt."  
Überrascht blickte Hannibal den jungen Mann an. Obwohl er ein Revolverheld zu sein schien, tötete er bei seinen Überfällen niemanden. Das bewunderte er, zumal Hannibal nach der gleichen Devise handelte. Das erzählte er auch dem anderen. Dann fügte er schmunzelnd noch an:" Die einzigen die Schaden nehmen sollen sind die Besitzer des Geldes. Soviel wie die Reichen davon haben, sie können es leicht verschmerzen."  
Daraufhin lachten beide herzlich.  
Nach einer Weile des Schweigens gab Kid beiläufig von sich:" Schon darüber nachgedacht wieder einen Partner zu suchen."  
Das Kid sich damit meinte war Hannibal sofort klar. Außerdem hatte er schon im stillen auf die Frage gehofft. Er hielt sein Pferd an und antwortete:" Warum nicht. Bevor wir uns wieder in die Quere kommen, können wir uns es gleich leichter machen und das Risiko teilen."  
Mit einem Händedruck besiegelten sie dann ihre neue Partnerschaft. In diesem Moment ahnten sie noch nicht das es auch gleichzeitig der Beginn einer langen Freundschaft wurde.

Ende

© 24.10.02


End file.
